


inseparable

by hwithyou



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, also i just HAD TO add youngdong hehe, just watering the tag, lapslock because i am lazy i guess, soft, very VERY light angst I promise, warm and cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwithyou/pseuds/hwithyou
Summary: the holidays aren't the same without his favorite person in the whole world. but the universe works in mysterious ways, sending him some chicken feet and a big surprise at their front door.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung & Lee Daehwi, Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed as usual alsjsksj i'm sorry i just really wanted to water the tags and write up some jinhwi because we've been deprived cries

"daehwi, we're leaving! message us if you need anything, okay?"

daehwi lets out a small sound of acknowledgement, too busy scrolling away on his phone as his youngmin and donghyun hyung head out on a late night date. daehwi rolls his eyes hearing his hyungs giggling away at their front door probably talking about how excited they are to go out on a date again (not like they didn't have that japan date just recently) and he hears the door slam shut. he found his hyungs cute and all but sometimes he'd get a bit jealous seeing them flirt around and be all lovey dovey every single day. okay, scratch that. he'd get so consumed with jealousy he'd block all his senses out if he could. 

daehwi sighs as he closes his phone and stares at their living room ceiling, him lazily sprawled on their couch. he was all by himself at their dorms. their manager was out with his family, youngdong just went out on a date, woong was spending time with his friends and woojin was in busan. his mom spent christmas with him this year in seoul but as always, she had to leave a few days after and now he's left alone again. don't get him wrong, he loves his alone time too especially since it would be harder to have free time like this as soon as 2020 rolls in but for some reason he's been feeling so sentimental this holiday season. sure he spent christmas eve and christmas day with his hyungs (and abnew through vlive) and his family, but he feels like there's something missing; big warm hands holding his, the cutest nose that he loved to boop, those beautiful eyes that he adored with so much love pouring out of them, and those enticing pink jelly-like lips that he just couldn't get enough of. okay, not something but _someone_ is missing.

he knew spending the holidays together with the small faced boy would be downright impossible with all their conflicting schedules. well, even before the holidays started they couldn't even see each other in a month or two. it was hard and frustrating but when the universe permitted them to see each other, it was of late night karaoke or delivery chicken by the han river dates and the ever so convenient and never ending voice call dates which grew to be a staple for them amidst their busy schedules. daehwi's not complaining, no. he's beyond thankful that they're doing what they love and for workaholics like the two of them, schedules can be oddly satisfying no matter how tired they get. it's just that sometimes he wants to have a little more freedom when it comes to him and his hyung. he wants to go out on cafe and shopping dates with him, he wants to be able to call him up while doing a vlive, he wants to show him off to the entire world; that he is his and no one else's. but of course, it isn't that easy and the universe would never allow them. so yes, maybe he was complaining. but it's because he loves his hyung so much.

sighing for the nth time that night, daehwi sits up and stretches his muscles, feeling a bit of an ache come up from lying down in a weird position for a long time. his stomach growls at him the moment he stands up. he didn't even realize he hasn't eaten dinner yet and was busy moping around the dorms. he sends youngmin a quick message asking him to buy him some chicken feet on their way home not realizing they'd probably be home late.

"ugh, snap out of it daehwi. just order your own damn food and stop moping around." he whispers to himself.

just as he was about to open the delivery app, a knock on the door startles daehwi, jumping up from where he was standing in the center of their living room. _odd. i'm pretty sure all the hyungs won't be here til' late. oh could this be that new sweater i bought online recently? but i just ordered that yesterday._

he trudges down the hallway and not even realizing he should have been cautious about opening the door, just opens it wide like he was expecting someone. he wasn't. and he wasn't expecting the boy standing before him as well. clad in an all black outfit with a long padding over it, white worn out sneakers, a beanie, some glasses and a black mask that practically eats up his whole face, there stood the boy he's been dying to spend time with. the boy he feels is his missing puzzle piece to a perfect and warm holidays. 

"jinyoungie-hyung?"

"hey, daehwi." jinyoung says breathily, his eyes turning into crescents. 

daehwi was in complete shock. he was just thinking about him all while craving some chicken feet and now he shows up on his door step like some christmas miracle?

"uh, it's kinda dangerous for us to be staring at each other out here in the open so can you please let me in? i brought you some chicken feet!"

_and he brought me chicken feet?! goodness, i think i should marry this guy. oh wait, too soon daehwi, too soon._

snapping out of his thoughts and blushing like crazy, daehwi invites him inside, takes care of his padding and helps him with the plastic bags. he still hasn't said a word after his "jinyoungie-hyung?" a moment ago and honestly he's still kind of speechless. how? what? why? so many thoughts run through his head that he didn't notice jinyoung already took his beanie and mask off (leaving the glasses on because he knew it was daehwi's weakness) and they were now in the kitchen, jinyoung laying out all the food he got for daehwi on their kitchen table. 

"hyung...how?"

"oh, youngmin hyung texted me and said you wanted chicken feet which was great timing by the way, i was already on my way here trying to decide what to buy for you and--"

"no i mean...how are you here? is this even real? am i dreaming? i must be dreaming, i was just lying down on the couch a while ago. though this would be some realistic dream..."

jinyoung laughs out loud, something daehwi loves hearing as it's reserved for only the people he trusts the most. jinyoung leaves the food and goes to where daehwi was on the other side of the table and gently places his hands on his waist, warm eyes and a sweet smile gracing his face. the warmth from jinyoung's hands send a shiver up daehwi's spine but he tries to ignore it, focusing on the boy infront of him pulling him closer.

"did you really think i was gonna let us be apart during the holidays? i may be practice bug bae jinyoung but i'm also bae jinyoung who was bitten by the daehwi love bug. i'd move mountains for you if i could, babe."

daehwi smiles at jinyoung's sincere words and hits him in the chest lightly, burying his face in his neck. he was too afraid to show his probably now tomato red face.

"you're such a sweet talker, you know that?" daehwi mumbles in his neck. jinyoung giggles, daehwi's breath tickling him but the older only pulls him closer, not wanting to let go.

"only for my sweetest daehwi. now c'mon, i can hear your stomach practically begging for food. let's get some chicken feet and rice balls in your belly."

" _oh my god_ you got rice balls too?! what did i do to deserve you?" daehwi whines at him and jinyoung's hearty laugh echos through the kitchen. he kisses the younger's forehead and goes back to unwrapping all of the food, ready to be devoured by daehwi.

they finish all the chicken feet and rice balls in no time, daehwi filling himself to the brim and almost choking himself if not for jinyoung's pleas to slow down and drink some water. they catch up while they were eating with daehwi asking about cix's ongoing promotions and jinyoung asking about ab6ix's tour dates for 2020, filling each other in with what has happened and what will be happening to their respective groups.

with a bit more catching up, a little flirting and loads of footsies later, they clean up and plop down the couch, the very same couch daehwi was moping around on just a few minutes ago. jinyoung lets daehwi drape his legs over his and have him lean his head on his chest, both of them bundled up together just like how they always would before. 

"i can't believe you're here, holding me in your arms, looking as gorgeous as ever. did you know i was just thinking about you before you came? how i felt like something was missing during christmas and how i wish things were easier for the both of us. sometimes i feel like this _separation thing_ is tearing us apart..."

daehwi says the last few words quietly, realizing how sad they were. his eyes move down from jinyoung's face to their hands together in between them, their fingers interlocked. it triggers something inside daehwi and in just seconds, tears are spilling down his face, small sobs leaving his lips. it doesn't take jinyoung long before he pulls him in his embrace, rocking them back and forth a bit. he knew daehwi just needed to cry it all out and all he had to do was be there for him. that was always more than enough for the younger boy.

"sorry hyung, i shouldn't be wasting our precious time together by crying like this. i know how rare this is and how you probably had to convince your managers and your company for you to be here tonight..."

daehwi sniffs, hiccups and avoids jinyoung's eyes until the older tilts his chin up. jinyoung sees watery red eyes, mismatched eyelids, a cute red button nose, and plump lips he's been dying to kiss. and so he did. he kisses the boy in his arms lightly at first, just their lips pressed together like he's afraid to break him with a single move. after a while, daehwi gets impatient and whines. jinyoung chuckles and resists the urge to bite him there and then, but just settles on deepening their kiss all at once which catches the smaller boy off guard. soon the full on make out turns into soft and gentle kisses on the forehead, cheeks, eyes and nose and giggles filled the living room replacing the sorrow filled sobs. jinyoung pulls away, smiling at the sight of daehwi's puffy yet happy face looking right back at him with so much love and contentment in his eyes. jinyoung was sure that this was a sight he'd absolutely love to see forever, vowing that he'd make that come true in the future no matter what it takes.

"i love you, lee daehwi."

daehwi blushes at his bold statement and tries to bury his face in the taller's chest again when jinyoung forces him to stop and look at him first, saying he wasn't finished.

"i love you, and i will always love you. i know that we have things harder for us with our circumstances and all but the moment i see you, i know everything--all of this would be worth it. when i look at you, i see the brave boy that approached me first even if all i did on my first performance was look down the floor. i see the charismatic idol that wows everyone on and off the stage. i see the lovely and talented boy that wants to speak and spread love to everyone. but then i also see the scared boy who became too concious of his words and actions because he was misunderstood. i also see the boy that cries when it all becomes too much and his walls are crumbling down. i see that boy, lee daehwi, and i love him all the same. so if you think us not being together all the time would make me love you less, you're absolutely wrong. the universe might not be kind to us in many ways, but it did bring us together like this and i am eternally grateful for it. we can't do a lot of things together openly like we used to but hwi, that won't change us. please believe me when i say that the two of us? we're inseparable. not even this stupid _ban_ can separate us, okay?"

after jinyoung finishes pouring out his heart and soul, a rareity from the boy who usually isn't good with words but has the most thoughtful heart, daehwi just stares at him with fresh tears threatening to spill from his eyes once again but they never do. instead, a smile paints his face as he takes jinyoung's hand and places it above his heart where it beats fast.

"do you feel this hyung? it beats for a lot of people that i treasure and adore but this certain rhythm can only mean that it's beating for you. i love you, bae jinyoung. nothing will ever change that."

daehwi plunges in and kisses jinyoung once more with so much love and passion it can fill up the entire dorm. it's a bit messy with teeth clashing and tongues dancing with each other but as they pull away panting, lips all plump and glossy, they have these stupid smiles on their faces, happiness radiating from each other. daehwi was already sitting on jinyoung's lap (when did i get here? daehwi thinks) when the older suddenly remembers something and taps his sides to tell him to get off, wanting to fetch something from the kitchen.

"you remember how you told me one time that you miss the big cups of hot chocolate your mom used to make you as a kid?" jinyoung yelled from the kitchen.

"yeah? actually no, not yeah, i forgot i even told you that."

daehwi hears jinyoung chuckle and was about to go to check out what he was up to when the older insists he stay on the couch and wait for a while. after a few minutes, jinyoung arrives in the living room balancing two mugs (a matching red and blue one that their moms got them as a gift which jinyoung left at the ab6ix dorms so he could use it when he's there) filled with what looked like hot chocolate and when jinyoung sets it down on the table, daehwi takes a wiff of the liquid and confirms that it is hot chocolate but also realizes it's just like the one his mom used to make him when he was younger.

"how--"

"i may have asked your mom about it recently and she gave it to my mom when they met up. oh, and look!" jinyoung turns to his backpack on the floor and brings out a bag of big fluffy marshmallows and plops one on each mug, looking like the perfect hot chocolate on a cold winter day.

"hyuuuuung, your level of sweetness today is off the charts. did you do something wrong? am i supposed to expect something bad after this?" daehwi whines as he takes the mug and carefully sips on his drink, suddenly enveloped in a sweet and warm chocolatey goodness that brought him back to his childhood.

"i'm just trying to make my baby happy, is that so bad? oh oh, one last thing!" jinyoung hurriedly gets up to turn on the smart tv in front of them and gets his phone to connect to it. it takes jinyoung a few tries to finally show what he prepared for daehwi: a video of a cozy fireplace complete with sound effects that made it feel like they actually had one there in the living room. seeing this, daehwi laughs out loud and claps his hand like a little kid seeing snow for the first time. jinyoung gets back to his position in the couch, pulling daehwi as close to him as possible while trying not to spill the hot chocolate in their hands. daehwi places a soft kiss on jinyoung's cheek which the older knew was a thank you kiss. he couldn't stop the big smile that was slowly blooming on his face. 

in that moment, sitting in front of a "fireplace", drinking hot chocolate with a big marshmallow on top, in the arms of the boy he truly loves, daehwi thinks things weren't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> ajdjskshd idk what that was but okay bYE  
> i just miss them so much :^(
> 
> scream at me over at  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hwibbangmin)


End file.
